


Free Pass Fun

by theprincessed



Category: Emmerdale RPF
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reminiscing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: “Okay, how about we both say a name after the count of three?” Ryan suggests, getting a small smile from Danny. “1, 2, 3 - ”“Gemma.” they say in unison.A hypothetical post-coital talk turns into reality because Ryan never knows when to leave well alone when it comes to making Danny happy.





	Free Pass Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TurquoiseTerrier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurquoiseTerrier/gifts).



> Hiya! I know you're probably sick of me already and I was gonna keep this back for now, but I got enabled and finished it in one because a certain someone wanted more Danny action.
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NIKKI, YOU TERRIBLY LOVELY HUMAN <3

Pillow talk is not particularly Danny's forte, Ryan finds out one night. Tangled together in sheets they've yet to put right, he strokes his fingers up the muscle of Danny's shoulder and feels him squeeze his waist in answer, Danny's head nestled on his chest.

He tries to work out why Danny wants to talk about _that_ now and frowns at the ceiling, breathing slowing. “Why are you asking me this?”

“It's nothing serious,” he laughs tiredly, lifting his head briefly to catch Ryan's eye, “it's just something fun to think about.”

“Yeah, not immediately after sex though,”

Danny hums, thankfully not believing Ryan to be unreasonable. They lapse into a short silence again and Ryan's drifting into a doze to ignore the dull ache in his knee and the sting of the bite mark to his collarbone when Danny pokes him in the ribs. “Well?”

“Well what?” he murmurs automatically, eyes closed.

Danny huffs. “If you could have one night with anyone, who would it be, Ryan?”

He's whining and impatiently using his name because he won't give Danny an answer and, in all honesty, doesn't know how to. It's hard to think of other people sexually when he's so satisfied from Danny rocking above him, taking his dick like it was made for him. He cracks one eye open when weight shifts to see Danny has moved onto one elbow, staring down at Ryan's face. His determined lowered brow is so much a glimpse of Aaron that he has to hold in his laugh and shrugs slightly, beginning to enjoy teasing him.

“There's billions of people on the planet and you want me to pick one?”

“Pick several, I don't care! It shouldn't be this hard! It's just a stupid question!” Danny snaps and sits upright, pulling his knees to his chest.

Stunned, Ryan joins him and gently touches his shoulder. As if embarrassed by getting so frustrated, he hangs his head and Ryan changes tack. “What's yours then?” he asks softly.

Danny snorts. “Like I'm gonna tell ya now,”

“Okay, how about we both say a name after the count of three?” Ryan suggests, getting a small smile from him. “1, 2, 3 - ”

“Gemma.” they say in unison.

“Really?” Danny raises an eyebrow.

“I spent weeks in the snow with her, making pretend moves,” he points out. “Come on, what's your excuse?”

“I've fancied her for years. How could I not? I'm a red-blooded male with two functioning eyes,” he sighs, before glancing at Ryan, something like unusual shyness passing over his face, “and then - ”

“You met me,” he finishes for him, understanding. “Nice to know I'm a good distraction,”

“Hey, no,” Danny cups his jaw, missing the joke entirely, “you're more than that. Much more.”

“I know, I was kidding,”

He rolls his eyes at Ryan's grin but lets him pull him back down to bed. Not that Ryan can sleep after that, his mind whirring uncontrollably.

\---

They're at an industry party when the idea hits Ryan in the face. 

Gemma's been invited because it's only been a couple of months since she left the show and it's a small award ceremony in a posh hotel to celebrate the last year of all the soaps. The after-party is in full swing as Ryan watches Danny standing by the bar with her, happily chatting like they haven't seen each other for years, not weeks. They look good together, Gemma's flowing red halter dress complementing Danny's dark suit, their brunette heads bent inwards to be able to hear each other over the booming music and surrounding conversation. She laughs and Danny preens, lighting up when she squeezes his elbow affectionately and Ryan smiles to himself. He knows Danny would never cheat on him for real, they love each other and work through the logistics of when their characters aren't a couple on-screen, and that's what makes him give his excuses to Nick and Liam to wriggle between the crowd to get to Danny, tapping him on the shoulder.

“Hey, I think Adam wants a word,” he says into his ear.

He feels him lean back against his chest. “Yeah? Why doesn't he come over here then?”

“I don't know, he wouldn't tell me,” Ryan shrugs.

With a sigh, Danny apologises to Gemma and heads for Adam sat in the corner with Caroline, Isabel and Mike. Ryan watches him budge Adam over with his hip and them talk for a few moments, Adam obviously confused. It passes easily with his enthusiastic laugh though and Danny stays put, so he turns to nod at Gemma's almost empty glass.

“Can I get you another?”

“Sure,” she says, lips pursed like she knows a secret. He thinks she can guess that he's up to something, but he buys her a drink first. “Thank you.”

He clinks his bottle against her cocktail glass and steps into her personal space, not wanting anyone else to hear this. Her perfume smells floral with a hint of earthiness and he watches her switch her stance, the split in her dress showing off her thigh as she almost presses her leg to his, touching the material of his trousers.

Ryan puts his hand on her bare shoulder. “I want you to fuck Danny.”

“What?” she splutters, eyes wide and mouth slack. “You want me to sleep with your boyfriend? Have you hit your head tonight? Had too much to drink?”

“Quite the opposite.” He leans on the bar and mindlessly moves his fingers up and down the neck of the beer bottle before he smiles at Gemma. “He's fancied you for ages. Years, apparently.”

Gemma slides her arm around him and pushes her forehead to his suit jacket. “That means nothing. Oh babe, he loves _you_ , anyone can see that!”

“I know,” he chuckles, finding it cute that she's not really getting it. To be fair, he's not explained that well, feelings beginning to overwhelm, so he tells her all about that night a few months ago, post-coital. “I'm not angry or jealous. He's probably forgotten, but I haven't been able to stop thinking about it since. Do you remember Russia?”

“Of course. You were the most adorable arsehole I've ever known,” she smirks.

Ryan rolls his eyes. “Very funny. Well, I'm already one step ahead of him, aren't I?” His eyes drop to her tits, pushed together by the form of her dress. He remembers tracing the rise of them with his mouth, how easy it could've been to take it further when they weren't shooting a film. “I'd be up for it too, I'm not being totally selfless. So. What d'you say?”

Her smokey eye makeup makes her eyes pop even more and she stares at him for a long second, probably to see if he's serious and this isn't some elaborate prank. Eventually, she looks over her shoulder at Danny and Adam, both gesturing animatedly. Ryan spots her clutch bag on the bar and pulls his second hotel room keycard from his pocket. The movement catches her eye and Gemma straightens.

“You gonna tell me all your secrets?”

Ryan wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. “Might show you a few tricks, yeah,”

“Okay,” she says, biting the corner of her mouth. “I'm in.”

Ryan surreptiously passes the keycard to her, expecting her to stuff it quickly into her clutch and smiling when she shoves it down her cleavage instead. He kisses her cheek slowly as his and Danny's eyes meet across the room, leaving Gemma to finish her drink. When Danny asks if he's alright, he nods and puts his hands in his pockets, lest he drag Danny to his feet and upstairs to have his wicked way with him before Gemma gets there. Danny peers around him and Ryan shifts, thinking he's blocking his view and follows his gaze to find that Gemma is gone.

Ryan manages to stay for another before the tension gets too much and he squeezes Danny's knee. “I booked us a room tonight. Are you ready to leave yet?”

Danny looks around at the other two couples huddled around the small table and concludes that they'll be fine without their sparkling company because he nods and they stand up. They barely touch to the lift and getting to their floor, but once they're outside their room, Ryan covers Danny's eyes with his hands.

“What're ya doing?” he laughs, “You told me we've got a room,”

“Maybe I've got another surprise for you,” he grins, feeling the flutter in his belly. He really hopes he's right about what Gemma has done.

He helps Danny open the door and they shuffle in, his hands still hiding until the door clicks shut behind them and they're officially alone, sort of. The hotel is still very much alive, so they shouldn't have to be particularly careful about any noise. Danny looks like he's going to shout from the minute he sees Gemma bent over the mini-bar, rifling through what they've got. Her red heels sit neatly beside the bed and Ryan had thought she might try and be all seductive and stretch out on the bed like she was waiting for them, but he guesses she must've got bored in the meantime and somehow this feels more like her, more real.

“Gems?” Danny gasps.

Gemma lets go of a tube of crisps and whirls round with a grin. “Oops, sorry. Hiya, babes!”

Danny frowns at Ryan. “I – I don't get it. I thought when you wanted to leave, we were gonna y'know...?” He pushes his tongue crudely into his cheek.

“Oh, you can,” Gemma says, beating Ryan to it. She closes the mini-bar and trails her red polished fingernails along the foot of the plush bed, coming towards them. “Now a little bird told me a secret. A secret about me. About how you feel about me.”

“Felt,” Danny amends quickly, “How I felt about ya. Why did you tell her?”

“Because I thought it could be fun,” Ryan answers easily, his arms holding Danny's waist so that he's sandwiched between him and Gemma.

“And who am I to turn that down?” she smiles, “Alright, his proposition was a little shaky at first, but the mention of Russia was _inspired_ ,”

“This is mad,” Danny breathes. He looks like he's struggling through a dream and paranoid that he's going to wake up from it any second now, so Ryan nods to Gemma and she starts to undo his tie as Ryan strokes his hips, soothing and grounding.

“I'm here,” he whispers and kisses his neck, Gemma moving onto unbuttoning his shirt.

Ryan pushes his hips to his arse, letting Danny feel his semi, and shrugs out of his suit jacket, tossing it onto the chair by the window because it's a little better than the floor. Both of them eventually bare-chested, he moves around to shut the curtains and doesn't bother to switch on any of the bedside lamps. The summer evening means that there's enough natural light to deal with, everyone's skin dimmed into soft focus. Turning back, Ryan sees the peek of Danny's fingertips on Gemma's toned waist and how she is still the most dressed out of all of them. Shoes and socks next to Gemma's abandoned heels, he pads barefoot to stand behind her and moves her loosely curled hair over her shoulder to get at the tiny clasp at her neck. Gemma clings to Danny's arms as Ryan opens it, letting the halter sides pool at her waist. It's a backless dress and she shivers as he runs a finger down the length of her spine and curls it into the start of the zip that's the only thing still holding her dress up.

“What the hell is that?” Danny snorts and, curious, Ryan looks over her shoulder.

“Tit tape,” she laughs, “If I strapped these babies down enough, they weren't gonna be going anywhere and I could get away with not wearing a bra. Laura keeps trying to twist my arm to try out the stick on ones, but something about it creeps me out,”

Danny pulls a face. “That's more information than I wanted to know, thanks.”

“You were the one who wanted to have sex with a woman again,” Ryan chips in, cheekily then starts pulling down the zip on Gemma's dress. “Take it off,” he directs to Danny quietly.

Taking a breath in, Danny gingerly starts peeling the tape away from Gemma's body, leaving the remnants on the TV cabinet that houses the mini bar and bending his head to kiss each nipple as its revealed. Gemma reaches behind for Ryan's neck, stretching her torso deliciously, and closes her eyes as her dress falls, leaving her in matching thong knickers.

“Is this another girl thing?”

She nods at Danny, “VPL, babe. No one wants that on a night out, especially when the paps might be there,”

“They'll be gone before you leave, trust me,” Ryan laughs, kissing her cheek.

“They were hanging around when I arrived, smartarse.”

Apparently done with conversation, he watches as Gemma manoeuvres Danny to the edge of the bed then shoves him backwards, straddling him and pinning his arms down. Sat astride his lap, she undoes his belt and zip before Danny even attempts to lean up on an elbow to touch her tits and the second he does, Ryan shuffles into the gap between his knees and pulls at her hips. She resists playfully and her hand connects behind with his clothed cock, giving it a squeeze. Danny's breathing is laboured when they look at him and then smile at each other, working together to get him naked. Once he is, he surges up to kiss Ryan hard, fingers clashing with Gemma's in a rush to make them all equal.

Finally, Ryan stands in front of Danny with Gemma beside him and he waits for what's next. His Adam's apple bobs as he swallows and his gaze flickers down to the thong left on Gemma's body. “Kiss her,” he says hoarsely to Ryan.

Ryan obeys, taking her face in both his hands and Danny shuffles up to the headboard, sitting against the pillows and curling a fist around his cock before Ryan lets his lips touch Gemma's. She opens her mouth almost instantly and he thinks if Danny wants a show, if this is somehow part of his fantasy, then he'll get one. He moans lowly for good measure and hears Danny gasp, touching himself to his friends kissing each other deep and heated. The unmistakable slap of skin fills the room and Ryan wants more, the thought of Gemma and Danny colliding like that turning him on. 

This might be coming out because of Danny, but he's not going to pass up the opportunity to make the most of things with a gorgeous woman who wants them, so he trails his hand down from Gemma's jaw to her tits, rolling a nipple. She murmurs sexily and rises on her tiptoes to meet him, begging wordlessly for him to continue and he complies because he knows what her peaked tits will do to Danny and wants him ready. Eventually, he has one hand on her breast and the other snakes inwards, past her bellybutton to between her legs, cupping her pussy. The thong does little to disguise how wet she's getting and he holds his palm out, locking their fingers. He walks her across the room to his blazer to find his wallet. Taking her wrist, he gives her one of the two condoms he had the luck to still have in there and leads her back to Danny by the hand, like she's a lady about to climb some stairs rather than the more racy alternative. 

As Gemma straddles a prone Danny, Ryan settles on his other side and kisses him, swallowing his swearing as Gemma covers his cock and pulls aside her thong to tease.

“You want her?” Ryan asks and Danny's pulse flutters against where his hand is curled around his neck. “Feels like she wants you, right? You can, just say the word,”

His back arches and his nose bumps into Ryan's. “ _Please_ ,”

“I was thinking 'yes' or just saying her name, but that's even better,” he chuckles, nodding the go ahead to Gemma.

Ryan lets him feel the pure unadulterated pleasure of Gemma riding him in a steady rhythm for a long while, his fingers clutching Ryan's forearm like if he doesn't he'll just float away. He wouldn't mind as watching his boyfriend fall apart is always a treat, him losing his cheeky mouth until he's nothing more than a writhing, gibbering wreck, but there's plenty of time for that really and he can keep busy by touching him with his free hand, leaning over to lick at his nipples because it makes his hips rear up and Gemma mewl. On the third time, Gemma pushes him away and he captures Danny's lips instead, listening to her arse smack down on his balls and Danny releases his arm to pump his erection.

“Oh, - oh, you're both so fucking hot,” Gemma pants and Ryan spreads his thighs appreciatively, Danny's hand moving faster on his cock. “Shit, Dan – your dick's so good – gonna make me come, babe,”

She fucks with abandon, squeezing her tits and using her knees in the bed to bounce for a short time that steals Danny of everything before she slows down, repeating the cycle and looking like heaven on earth as Danny keeps up his work on Ryan's cock, a little distracted at times but he's thankful for it. He can't handle Gemma's pace and doesn't want to come right now, even though it's a struggle not to follow as she rolls her hips hard, all of Danny disappearing into her, then cries out and jerks, the pressure on her clit and the girth of him inside her too tempting to resist. Danny winces as she clenches and clings to him, helpless to stop his reaction. 

Both of them on the comedown, Gemma slumps against his chest with a giggle and Ryan pulls away from Danny to bury his fingers in Gemma's hair. She lifts her face and exhales happily. “That was so nice. I could go again,” she adds, eyeing Ryan's still hard cock but he shakes his head. He knows what he wants.

“You're incredible,” he says to her, fondly watching Danny coast along his high and wanting him more than ever. “I wanna fuck him, Gems,” he whispers against her lips.

“Good idea. Let me help,” she replies with such glee, which is how he somehow ends up with his cock down her throat as she lays beside him and his fingers teasing the sensitive warmth of her pussy, the thong twisted halfway down her legs.

If he didn't know any better he'd think Danny had fallen asleep and something about that kicks him right in the solar plexus, his hips twitching. The clutch of Gemma's mouth is so good, he's debating whether to give up and come for now anyway when Danny opens his eyes, looking straight at him, piercing blue. Ryan reaches for him and he rolls over onto his knees, having heard Ryan speak all along, so he tugs gently at Gemma's hair, a favour in mind.

“Can you get me the other condom, please? There should be some lube in there too,” He catches sight of Danny's eye roll. “ - Don't argue with me. We're gonna do this properly, I don't want to hurt you,”

“I think Gems fucked me numb,” he jokes, wiggling his arse.

“Even she's not that good,” Ryan says dryly in return, sitting behind Danny on his haunches.

She tries to slap his arse for that, but hands him both packets anyway and lies down in his spot on her back, stretching out. As much as he's serious about not hurting Danny, he takes no more time than is necessary to open him up. His cock aches from the lack of relief and he sinks into Danny with a groan, holding his hips steady and motionless to adjust. Thumbs stroking the bone, he looks at Gemma. She cups her tits and widens her knees, her pussy blush pink and goosebumps all over her body.

“I like to watch,” she quips, and Ryan withdraws slowly, glancing to Danny's arse trying to entice him forward again.

Just the head of his cock inside, he rocks in and squeezes Danny's hips when he sobs and Gemma murmurs in apparent agreement, looking pleased with herself. “I imagined that once or twice y'know,” she says to the ceiling, “what he'd feel like if we really did it before he knew you. I'm not blind or stupid after all. Such a small tent too, do you remember, babe?”

“Yeah. Too bad we had a film to do,” Ryan sighs.

“The feel of you on top of me - ” she says over Danny's groan as he opens up around Ryan enough to be able to fuck him in short strokes, “ - those fuckin' shoulders, oh my god – right, Danny?”

Gemma lowers her fingers to rub at her clit and Ryan matches his thrusts with her touch, their eyes connecting over Danny's hunched form. His biceps are trembling and Ryan wants to get his mouth on them, tasting the sweat on his skin and the strength in his muscles. He's so fit is the thing and even though Gemma is too, nothing does it for him these days like Danny, which is why he needed to be inside him before thinking of coming.

“Yeah – oh, fuck!” he agrees on a breath punched out of him.

“And his cock - ” she prompts.

Ryan snorts. “Shut up, there's no way you could feel that through the sleeping bags!”

“So – ” Danny wheezes, interrupting their banter, “big, fuckin' – huge – god, babe, fuck me, c'mon,”

Gemma grins and slides down the bed, angling her head at Danny's cock as, renewed, it hangs between his legs and sways towards her face as Ryan fucks him. “Can I suck you off?”

“Please,” he sobs, the tip already in her mouth.

She keeps out of the way of their knees and lets the momentum of their fucking push Danny along her tongue, alternating from soft sucks to his cock dragging back and forth into her throat and her hand caressing her pussy to get herself off. When she hums around her mouthful and Ryan leans forward to mould their bodies, fist clenched in Danny's hair, he shakes with his orgasm and falls into the pillow, his sounds muffled and Ryan scrambling to hold his slippery hips up to not crush Gemma underneath.

In the tight grip of his body, Ryan kisses his nape sloppily and comes too. Halfway through, Gemma pokes her tongue out and he blurts more, carefully slipping from Danny to tear the condom off before he's done. The next stripe lands across Gemma's lip and she holds Ryan's thigh, flexing fingers into his buttock. Two follow and he collapses in sprawled bliss, his head landing on the back of Danny's knee.

As the room spins, he wonders whether Gemma will be filthy enough to kiss him when he hears lips smack apart and sits up to see Gemma's hand on Danny's neck, sharing his and Ryan's come. He falls back with a groan somewhere near Danny's feet because that's too much for him right now, but accepts Gemma crawling under his arm, resting her head on his chest like Danny did to him all that time ago before they swapped their 'free pass' (Ryan Googled it) wish. He smiles, amused by how things come around, and strokes Danny's ankle as he stays flat out on his stomach, Gemma joining in.

Ryan has to know the verdict. “So. Was it all you dreamed it would be?”

“I – I can't believe you did that.” Danny slurs into the pillow.

“Well, I gotta admit it wasn't entirely just for you.” He rubs Gemma's arm, keeping their body heat close. “Did you have a good time, Gems?”

“The best, babe. Thanks for letting me crash here.”

He barely even feels her kiss beside his nipple. “...I didn't say that.”

She thumps Ryan blindly on the opposite shoulder and his grin widens sleepily, guessing she knows him too well that he's joking and they fall asleep with no noise complaints to their name. 

Yet.

There's always the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [theprincessed](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com). Come chat to me. :)


End file.
